OC Story: The New World
by kikigirl4321
Summary: A story of 14 teenagers and one teacher trying to survive in the world after a zombie outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Hey im back! The story that I wrote was not listening at all! It would not let me upload so now I try again! I already have all the OC's! they are:

Richard Hiroshi

Avalyn Nightingale

Omar Alvarez

Molly Cross,

Leon Mercer, Daisy Sasori

Alice white

Shao Phan,

Cray Linda Beau

John Doe,

Emile Green

Luke McMillan

Sayaka Okasaki

I will be posting there info soon! And I will (hopefully ive been putting it off , lazy me :P) get it up sometime this week! You can still submit if you like. (ill look it over) I will be starting to look for evil characters (not just zombies) and it will be the same as the OC Sheet, just state wether its a regular OC or evil (villain...)

Alright here's your guys:

Name:

Nickname: [Optional]

Gender:

Nationality:

Age:

Birthday:

Medical Illnesses:

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship (or what your looking for):

**Personality**

Before Outbreak:

After Outbreak:

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Obsessions:

Addictions:

Fears:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personal Quote: [Optional]

**Favorites:**

Time of Day:

Weather:

Season:

Music:

Food:

Drink:

Animal:

Color:

**Background**

Family: [Include age and their status]

Pets: [Include age and their status]

School Clubs:

History: [Be practical]

**Appearance**

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Accessories:

Scars/Tattoos:

**Outbreak Info**

Occupation: [Student or Teacher]

School Clothing: [School clothing; uniforms are not required at the school]

Combat Clothing: [Clothing change]

Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear:

School Weapon:

Light Weight: [Close range distance weapon]

Heavy Weight: [Long distance weapon]

Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try]

**Qualities [1-10 scale]**

Intelligence:

Wisdom:

Strength: [physical strength]

Mentality: [mental strength; self-confidence]

Agility: [moving, dodging, etc.]

Hand to hand combat:

Aim: [with a gun/long distance shooting device]

Stamina:

Thoughts on my OC:

Thoughts on other OCs(in next chapter)


	2. OC's info

Here are the OC's:

**General**

Name: Annabel Bacher

Nickname: Bella

Gender:Female

Nationality: German/American

Age: 17

Birthday: June 8th

Medical Illnesses: Thyroid disease , Serious depression

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual (straight)

Relationship: Wants someone who is funny and can protect her.

**Personality**

Before Outbreak: Bubbly, fun loving, hyper, loud,caring,sweet,aggressive, and smart.

After Outbreak: More serious,still bubbly, not as loud,caring,sweet,emotional,depressed,aggressive, flirty,rough, funny, and smart.

Good Traits:Good under pressure, good at breaking into places.

Bad Traits: Speaks before thinking, gets mad fast.

Likes: Animals,baking/cooking,karate,krav maga,violence,music,money, Shooting & hunting, and likes gore

Dislikes: storms, yelling, burning food, wasting money, and snobs.

Hobbies: Fighting,writing,reading,baking,range shooting, and listening to music.

Obsessions: Money

Addictions: Money

Fears: Yelling and storms.

Skills: Hand to hand combat, aim, baking/cooking, and breaking into things.

Strengths: Running,aim,strength,and climbing.

Weaknesses: Little kids, cute guys, and animals.

Personal Quote: "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!"

"Pain is weakness leaving the body."

**Favorites:**

Time of Day: 12pm

Weather: Rainy

Season: Winter

Music: Metal,rock,screamo, and indie.

Food: Loves sushi.

Drink: Water

Animal: White tiger.

Color: Green

**Background**

Family: Kevin Bacher , 49 , dead

Maria Bacher, 45, dead

Mia Bacher, 13, infected

Noah Bacher, 10, infected

Victoria Inva , 52, infected

Alex Inva, 56, infected

Pets: [Include age and their status]

School Clubs: Track and field, key club.

History: Grew up in a good family before the death of her parents in a car crash, her brother Noah had just been born the day before. They were on the way from taking him home from the hospital. Noah, Mia (her little sister) and her were in the car with them. Annabel blames herself a lot for the death of her parents. They went to live with there aunt and uncle. Went shooting with her uncle all the time. Her uncle is a gun fanatic and was in the military. Started taking self defense classes when she entered elementary school. She became rebellious in middle school, her grades dropped. Had A change of heart when she entered high school and started over.

**Appearance**

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Black

Hair Style: Bangs go down too eyes across all of forehead, layered in the back, and down to mid back.

Skin Tone: Light tan

Body Type: Petite, hourglass, C-cup, fit.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 120 pounds

Accessories: Always has a necklace of a locket she got from her parents.

Scars/Tattoos: Has a tattoo on her left shoulder in German saying: Bleibe stark (Always stay strong), and a scar along her arm, and stomach from the car crash.

Has another tattoo on her right upper stomach of the Iron Cross.

**Outbreak Info**

Occupation: Student

School Clothing: Green blouse, black shorts, knee high socks, and vans.

Combat Clothing: Green band shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.

Swim Wear: Green bikini.

Sleep Wear: Over sized black ACDC shirt.

School Weapon: Hockey Stick.

Light Weight: Machete

Heavy Weight: Ar-15

Preferred Death: Die fighting or protecting someone.

**Qualities [1-10 scale]**

Intelligence: 8

Wisdom: 3

Strength: 8

Mentality: 7

Agility: 9

Hand to hand combat: 10

Aim: 10

Stamina: 3

Name: Richard Hiroshi  
Nickname: President  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: American - Japanese  
Age: 18  
Birthday: August 21  
Medical Illnesses: Anemia from time to time  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship: well he secretly likes petite, short, cute-looking girls but you can make him like your OC if you want.  
Personality-  
Before Outbreak: when not working he is a charismatic guy that is very easy to get along with, he likes to talk a lot and you will NEVER see him angry or sad and he will almost always be walking around with a smile on his face, but when he gets into his student council seat he makes a 180 degree turn, he becomes much more calm and calculative, he becomes much more bossy and goes around cracking orders to all four winds.  
After Outbreak: he remains basically the same but when he is on his serious mode he gets even more strict  
Good Traits: leadership skills, good under pressure, knows how to drive  
Bad Traits: can get a bit too serious, he almost never trusts strangers  
Likes: being alone when thinking about things, his dog, his cat.  
Dislikes: "them", false friends.  
Hobbies: chess, training his handgun marksmanship  
Obsessions: fire guns especially handguns (secretly)  
Addictions: none  
Fears: his father when he is angry  
Skills: excels at handgun shooting, giving orders.  
Strengths: handgun shooting, can keep his cool on most situations.  
Weaknesses: very long ranges, very close ranges.  
Personal Quote: "i don't think i'm better than you but i don't think that i am worse"  
Favorites-  
Time of Day: 8:00 PM  
Weather: Cloudy - Windy  
Season: Fall  
Music: Rock  
Food: beef jerk  
Drink: hot chocolate  
Animal: cats and dogs  
Color: dark purple  
Background  
Family:  
Jacob Hiroshi (13) younger brother: Alive and surviving  
Karen Hiroshi (29) elder sister: Alive and surviving  
Pets:  
Milly (2) female chihuahua dog: Unknown  
Lola (4) female Persian cat: Unknown  
School Clubs: Student Council (president)  
History: he was born from a japanese mother and an american father, he lost them when he was young but he and his younger brother were left into care of his sister and his husband, he grew up to be a very hard-working and responsible guy that always got the best grades, one day he got involved in a bank robbery and it was then when he got fascinated with handguns, he liked them a lot so he would go to shooting ranges and places like that, he became student council president on his senior year (current one), he was having a good life and then it all began...  
Appearance-  
Eyes: Dark Purple  
Hair: Black and he wears it on the classic hero spiky style  
Skin Tone: almost unhealthy pale  
Body Type: athletic with well toned while not bulky muscles  
Height: 6"0  
Weight: 145 lbs  
Accessories: None  
Scars/Tattoos: None  
Outbreak Info-  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: he wears regular jeans with black shoes and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up  
Combat Clothing: black jeans with black running shoes and a black t-shirt, he wears a dark red hoodie depending on the climate  
Swim Wear: normal black swimming trunks  
Sleep Wear: black shorts and black t-shirt (he doesn't care about the climate with this one)  
School Weapon: an fire emergency axe found in the S.C room  
Light Weight: the same axe but rarely uses it  
Heavy Weight: while not exactly heavy weight a pair of glock 21's hand guns, he only uses one at the time but keeps the other one for an emergency  
Preferred Death: late in the story sacrificing himself to make the group get out of a tight spot, let me describe this a little: he got bitten several times and is on his last moments and has a "well at least everyone made it to safety" moment and then shoots himself in the head with a bullet with his name on it (he keeps it on his back pocket for an situation like this)  
Qualities-  
Intelligence: 9  
Wisdom: 9  
Strength: 8  
Mentality: 5 (yeah he is kind of mentally week on the inside but he doesn't show it)  
Agility: 7  
Hand to hand combat: 5  
Aim: 10  
Stamina: 8  
Thoughts on my OC: as i said before he is in love with her (if okay with you)

Name: Avalyn Nightingale  
Nickname: just Avalyn  
Gender: female  
Nationality: British  
Age: 17  
Birthday: November 16  
Medical Illnesses: none  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Relationship (or what your looking for): a guy who can protect her and make her feel comfortable  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: She was sweet and charismatic towards everyone, just hated being bored  
After Outbreak: cold, wary of everyone, will be caring towards the people closest to her, hides her true feelings and will put on a fake smile  
Good Traits: charismatic, smart, very strategical  
Bad Traits: stubborn, cold, doesn't trust anyone easily anymore  
Likes: sweets, music, theme parks, reading,  
Dislikes: boring people, being alone, people ignoring her  
Hobbies: listening to music, writing down poetry, shooting  
Obsessions: money, clothing  
Addictions: caffeine  
Fears: everyone dying  
Skills: long range combat, shooting, very flexible, medical knowledge, thinks good under pressure  
Strengths: running, aim, flexible  
Weaknesses: hand to hand combat, animals  
Personal Quote: "We cease loving ourselves if no one loves us"  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: 1 am  
Weather: sunny with a cold breeze  
Season: Fall  
Music: Rock, pop  
Food: anything that's Italian  
Drink: Sweetened tea  
Animal: Fox  
Color: Gold  
Background  
Family: Mother Cara Nightingale, 30, dead  
Father, Edward Nightingale, 47, unknown  
Pets:  
School Clubs: soccer, student council  
History: Avalyn grew up with a young caring mother and a father who was always traveling and working. Her father is a wealthy British business man who just wanted to make money. Avalyn noticed at a young age that she mother was not happy with her new life as a stay at home mom. She thought she look like a bird trapped in a cage. Her father never let her mother leave the mansion, but her mother loved Avalyn so much that she stayed. It wasn't until shortly after Avalyn's 7th birthday that out of nowhere her mother became very ill. A year later she died. Ever since that happened her father chooses to ignore her and refuses to see her face to face due to her looking a lot like her late mother. She went through a depression after that and eventually realize that she still had to live her life like her mother would have wanted her to. She then often visited a shooting range to let her anger out. She came to America as a foreign exchange student leaving her father behind in England. She then became captain of the girl's soccer team since her mother loved the sport  
Appearance  
Eyes: Turquoise blue  
Hair: mid back, dark brown wavy hair with side swept bangs  
Skin Tone: light tan skin  
Body Type: slim with some curves, tall  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Accessories: always wears her mothers sliver charm bracelet  
Scars/Tattoos: has a star tatto on her shoulder  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: student  
School Clothing: light blue skinny jeans, dark brown combat boots, white baggy tanktop, blacket leather jacket  
Combat Clothing: black skinny jeans, black combat boots, white tank top,  
Swim Wear: light blue bikini  
Sleep Wear: sweats and a tank top  
School Weapon: fire ax  
Light Weight: pistols  
Heavy Weight: sniper gun  
Preferred Death:protecting the group in any way  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 7  
Wisdom:9  
Strength:6  
Mentality: 8  
Agility: 9  
Hand to hand combat: 6  
Aim: 10  
Stamina: 8  
Thoughts on my OC: She is wary of her at first but she ends up wanting to be her friend

Name: Omar Alvarez  
Nickname: [Optional] none  
Gender: male  
Nationality: Mexican/American  
Age:18  
Birthday: Dec 4, 1995  
Medical Illnesses: none  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Relationship (or what your looking for): someone who isn't afraid of him and that can make him smile  
Personality  
Before outbreak: is usually very sweet and kind, but because of the stress he had had since he was 12 he has grown a lone wolf personality, usually rude when annoyed, and can show his old personality traits when he feels close to someone, also he can be very calm and not show emotion when danger happens, also can be stubborn but isn't stupid and will give up in the end when he realizes their plan is actually a very good idea, but like any other teenager he has a little voice inside of him that gives him perverted stuff but usually can ignore it easily, he can also be a guy that can come up with solutions to problems people usually can't figure or come up with a plan to fix it,  
After Outbreak: becoming more sociable and less stubborn and always with his guard up, also his caring and sweet side show up more usually trying to comfort people anyway he can.  
Good Traits: natural calmness, his very fast reflexes, his caring and sweet side,his quick thinking  
Bad Traits: stubbornness, perverted side, lone wolf personality  
Likes: cheesecake, black, calm quietness, relaxation, any music,  
Dislikes: people that are annoying, loudness, panic, not being able to think, getting close to someone  
Hobbies: collecting bottle caps or anything new and mysterious  
Obsessions:tapping when he is thinking, humming songs when trying to comfort someone  
Addictions: cheesecake, getting lost in bloodlust  
Fears: losing people close to him, failing at something everyone counted on.  
Skills: quick reflexes, speed, aim, driving, quick thinking,  
Strengths: mental and speed situations, (mental just means he can take alot of gore), planning, can take practically take any number of pressure and stress  
Weaknesses: raw power, emotional situations, his pride,(usually) his protective nature over someone he cares for  
Personal Quote: [Optional]We either kill all of these bastards or die trying  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: night  
Weather: sunny  
Season: summer  
Music: punk emo (Mcr)  
Food: cheesecake  
Drink: water  
Animal: wolf  
Color: black  
Background  
Family: [Include age and their status]  
mom-Rosa Alvarez-40  
Status: infected  
Sister-Zury Alvarez-22  
Status:?  
Dad-Pablo Sanchez-43  
status: don't really care  
Pets: [Include age and their status]  
None  
School Clubs:  
none  
History: [Be practical]  
He was born here but their parents came from Mexico, "Mejor vida mijo" or better life they say, yeah right more like a 'shity' life, so far my bastard of a dad left us for someone HALF his age, 'perra' my mom would call her, or like I like to say, '**', anyways that bastard of a dad left , me, my sister, and poor mother on our own to fend on their oen, we decided to move as far away as possible and found this place, and the school? Don't even get me started, since i was 'hispanic' most people thought i did 'drugs'and was some part of a gang, since people usually made me reach my boiling point i got into trouble for fights, soon my grades dropped, psh unlike me my sister finished highschool, me? I failed 11th grade so I must repeat it, I still remember the look of disappointment my mom had on her face, sigh, and to make things worst my sister left both of us for some 'career' opportunity, and hasn't contacted us ever since or atleast tell us were she is going. But recently life been ok, my grades are above average and my mom is getting more money, who knows maybe I'll be a lawyer or doctor like mom says, boy was I about to be wrong  
Appearance  
Eyes: black eye color  
Hair: dark brown messy hair  
Skin Tone: light tan  
Body Type: athletic  
Height:6'1  
Weight:165lb  
Accessories: golden old style watch, black fingerless gloves  
Scars/Tattoos: none  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: [Student or Teacher]  
Student  
School Clothing: [School clothing; uniforms are not required at the school] black t shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, grey zip up sweater  
Combat Clothing: [Clothing change]  
Black long sleeve, grey zip up sweater vest, black jeans, black buckle belt, black sneakers  
Swim Wear:  
Black swim shorts  
Sleep Wear:  
same as combat except with shoes and vest  
School Weapon: 2 metal baseball bats from gym equipment storage room  
Light Weight: [Close range distance weapon]  
metal baseball bat  
Heavy Weight: [Long distance weapon]  
2 desert eagles  
Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try] protecting someone he loves and admitting his love for her and sacrifice himself and take as much of these bastards as he can for her and the group.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence:8  
Wisdom:7  
Strength: [physical strength] 6  
Mentality: [mental strength; self-confidence] 10  
Agility: [moving, dodging, etc.] 9  
Hand to hand combat:8  
Aim: [with a gun/long distance shooting device] 8  
Stamina: 7  
Thoughts on my OC: she seems tolerable, just destroy as many as you can and will stay in good terms.

Name: Molly Cross  
Nickname: Cross (Mostly by teammates and guy friends though)  
Gender: Female  
Nationality: American  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 6th  
Medical Illnesses: Insomnia  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship (or what your looking for): Someone funny and creative.  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: Molly was a really friendly person and could usually get on anyone's good side. She always liked to be doing something and couldn't be patient and wait. She always wants to take action instead of being a bystander. She liked to speak her mind and let herself be heard. Molly always tried to look on the bright side of anything. She was a firm believer that nothing bad is forever and that good things will always come. Molly loved to create activism art and a lot of the time got in trouble for it. She is a nature lover.  
After Outbreak: She is pretty much the same except for she is a lot more worried about everything. She misses the way things were before.  
Good Traits: Friendly, caring, positive/upbeat, funny.  
Bad Traits: Impatient, loud mouthed.  
Likes: People, animals, nature, art, rock music, owning copious amounts of clothing, hats, guys with glasses, swearing, cigarettes.  
Dislikes: The government, industry, rap/country music, big brand name things, quiet.  
Hobbies: Art/drawing/painting, listening to music, making friends, soccer.  
Obsessions: Art, activism, happiness.  
Addictions: Cigarettes, Pop rocks.  
Fears: Drowning (She can't swim), Babies, Being all alone.  
Skills: Can shoot a gun fairly well, works fast, thinks fast.  
Strengths: Speed, endurance, flexibility, creativity, knowledge.  
Weaknesses: Easily distracted, too trusting, Can't stay still for more than five minutes, hot guys.  
Personal Quote: Don't Worry Be Happy.  
Favorites  
Time of Day: Sunrise.  
Weather: Rainy.  
Season: Fall.  
Music: Rock, Metal, Screamo, Dubstep.  
Food: Blueberries.  
Drink: Green Tea.  
Animal: Peacock.  
Color: Purple.  
Background  
Family: Ana Costanza- (Mother, 46) - Died when Molly was 10  
Jacob Cross- (Father, 48) - Living  
Mary Ann Cross- (Sister, 12) - Turned  
Kellin Cross- (Brother, 8) - Turned  
Pets: Mr. Mustache- (Cat, 4) - Unknown  
School Clubs: Art club (President), Soccer.  
History: Was born in New York City, New York to her Italian Mother and American father. Her life was pretty normal. She loved both of her parents very much, her mom most of all because of their shared interests. Then, when she was ten her mother died and a year later her dad had their family move to wherever this takes place because of business. Her relationship with her dad went sour from then on. He really isn't around much so she takes care of her little siblings and loves them to death. None of them enjoy it where they live but they try and make the best of it.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Grey with flecks of brown in them.  
Hair: Dyed white.  
Hair Style: Usually has it in a messy bun with side-swept bangs almost covering her eyes. When down, her hair is to her chest. Sometimes wears a miniature dream catcher in her hair.  
Skin Tone: Very pale.  
Body Type: Skinny but athletic.  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
Accessories: A winged heart necklace, smiley face plugs, a small beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a pea green messenger bag for her art supplies.  
Scars/Tattoos: Has a tattoo of a blue bird on her shoulder to represent her mom.  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: Wears a washed out low neck Captain America shirt under a cropped leather jacket with ripped grey skinny jeans and light blue high tops.  
Combat Clothing: Wears a dark grey loose fitting skull and crossbones tank top sometimes under a black over sized cardigan with black cut off shorts as well as sheer floral tights and black and white checkered vans.  
Swim Wear: A Black and white heart patterned bikini top and black swim shorts.  
Sleep Wear: An over sized patterned sweater.  
School Weapon: A hockey stick found in the gym.  
Light Weight: An axe. (Possibly found in like a fire house or something)  
Heavy Weight: Shotgun.  
Preferred Death: Dies for a friend or with someone she really loves.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 8  
Wisdom: 6  
Strength: 6  
Mentality: 7  
Agility: 9  
Hand to hand combat: 3  
Aim: 5  
Stamina: 8  
Thoughts on my OC: She thinks that Annabell is a really cool chick and would like to be friends. She hopes that they will get along well.

Name: Leon Mercer  
Nickname: Just his first name.  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Hispanic background, American  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 20th  
Medical Illnesses: None  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Relationship (or what your looking for): Someone with a strong will to survive as well as the want to help others. Someone who he can share his humor with relatively well.  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: Leon was a young man who carried himself in a slick, confident manner. He was very anti-social, rebellious and laid back. Living on the periphery of society, he felt like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he was disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He had no fear and no respect for authority.  
After Outbreak: Though he still carries himself confidently and is still laid back, he is much more compassionate than he used to be. He is protective of those around him and unnaturally brave, keeping his fear of absolutely nothing. He knows when the situation is serious, but tries to lighten the atmosphere with his quick wit and humor. He can be a bit of a flirt, and will tease others to show his care for them.  
Good Traits: No fear, can keep calm in any situation, knows how to stay alive in a harsh environment, compassionate, brave, good sense of humor, parkour master.  
Bad Traits: Hard for him to work with others, can be a bit rude (due to his bluntness), doesn't like to rely on others (but accepts the help if it's necessary).  
Likes: Doing parkour, working out, practicing MMA, playing guitar.  
Dislikes: Selfishness, narcissism, loneliness.  
Hobbies: Playing guitar, MMA fighting, parkour.  
Obsessions: Getting stronger, staying alive and alert.  
Addictions: Parkour.  
Fears: Losing a friend, being the only one left alive.  
Skills: Close range combat, dual-gun wielder, flexible, acrobatic, street smart, knows how to survive.  
Strengths: Flexibility, climbing, gun-wielding, speed, quick thinker/planner.  
Weaknesses: He's a terrible cook, dogs and kids.  
Personal Quote: -"I didn't ask for your help."  
-"Come on! Let's get VIOLENT!" (to the infected)  
-"Don't overexert yourself. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask for it."  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: Morning and Noon  
Weather: Sunny, bright.  
Season: Summer  
Music: Rock and metal, but is open to other genres. Good music is good music.  
Food: Big fan of Italian food, pizza being his favorite.  
Drink: Mostly drinks water, but he likes Green Tea.  
Animal: He loves dogs.  
Color: Red  
Background  
Family: -Thomas Mercer, father, deceased  
-Amelia Mercer, mother, deceased  
-Keith Maverick, step father, infected  
-Martha Maverick, step mother, infected  
Pets: None  
School Clubs: Guitar Club  
History: Leon was born into a middle-class family. His parents were loving and supportive of him throughout his childhood. When he was four years old, Leon and his parents were involved in a deadly car accident, which killed his parents. He was sent to an orphanage for two years before being adopted. His step parents, however, were drug addicts and were very cruel and abusive towards him. He attended school like a normal kid, but due to his at home situation, he wasn't a very good student. Over time, he became rebellious and stopped caring about school altogether. He eventually took a stand and started standing up and fighting against his step parents. Eventually, he moved out of their home and moved in with a close friend of his at the time. He continued to attend high school, and started to take his studies a little more seriously than before, since his home life was much better than before. When not in school, he would practice parkour with his friend and trained as an MMA fighter on the weekend with him as well.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Grey-blue  
Hair: Black, short hair with the sides of his head shaved, forming a very short mohawk out of the hair at the back of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. The hair at the top of his head is longer than the sides, shaggy styled with a small bang covering the top left side of his forehead.  
Skin Tone: Slight tan  
Body Type: Slim build, very cut and well defined.  
Height: 5"11'  
Weight: 135 Ibs  
Accessories: None  
Scars/Tattoos: He has a small scar beneath his right eye. He also has black tribal tattoos on his left shoulder that spreads to his left chest.  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: White t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned navy blue collared shirt, black pants and blue Vans-style shoes.  
Combat Clothing: Grey, fitting wife-beater with an opened long, black coat with red interior linings as well as a red cross insignia sewn on each shoulder. The coat reaches to mid-thigh and and the sleeves are rolled up to just past his elbows. Black fingerless gloves, black fitting cargo pants tucked into a pair of black Dock Martin boots.  
Swim Wear: Bare-chested and black swimming shorts with white ornate designs on them.  
Sleep Wear: Bare-chested, a pair of white cargo shorts.  
School Weapon: Just his fists, until he finds an emergency Fire Axe  
Light Weight: A pair of escrima sticks, which he used to train with before.  
Heavy Weight: A pair of duel MK. 23 pistols.  
Preferred Death: If he sees the fight is futile, he will tell the others to go and run without him and he will charge into the fray of infected, using himself as bait to lure them away. He will be bitten and become infected.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 7  
Wisdom: 6  
Strength: 8  
Mentality: 9  
Agility: 9  
Hand to hand combat: 8  
Aim: 7  
Stamina: 9  
Thoughts on my OC: A bit serious. She needs to loosen up a little bit. Doesn't mind being friends with her.

Name:Daisy Sasori  
Nickname: [Optional]  
Gender:Female  
Nationality:Japanese/American  
Age:17  
Birthday:April 3 1992  
Medical Illnesses:  
Sexual Orientation:Heterosexual  
Relationship (or what your looking for):A boy who would help her and understand her for her  
Personality  
Before Outbreak:Always Shy when it comes to new people and the people she already met,Always honest,Loyal no doubt,and Caring towards others when they need it or she is very intelligent when it comes to this she doesn't scream or squeal at anything(And I mean nothing really)  
After Outbreak:She is still shy but a little less than usually still intelligent,She is now all distant and give you "mhm","Hai","Tch"  
Good Traits:Always calm,She dosent panic at all  
Bad Traits: Always quiet never like to speak to others  
Likes:Anime,Manga  
Dislikes:Girls who scream a lot and act all scared  
Hobbies:Drawing,Mixing new medicines  
Obsessions:Mixing Medicines  
Addictions:Reading Manga  
Fears:Death  
Skills:Excellent at Long-Medium-Short range aim,and always like to Drive  
Strengths:Driving,Agility,Aim  
Weaknesses:Kids,People who are injured  
Personal Quote: [Optional]A-Are you alright?!(Human),Dont worry I'll make sure your death is less painful.(Turning),Get out of my way or I'll destroy you!(Infected)  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: 3am  
Weather:Night  
Season:Spring  
Music:Soft,Metal  
Food:Something that is Sweet & Not sweet  
Drink:Sprite  
Animal:A snow tiger, & a snow rabbit  
Color:Light pink,White  
Background  
Family: [Include age and their status]  
Minia-31-Dead  
Akane-35-Turned  
Seto-14-Dead  
Minai-12-Turned  
Pets: [Include age and their status]  
Snow-Tiger-teen-Alive  
School Clubs:S.C.P(Student Body president),&Head of the saving extinct animals Japanese divison  
History: [Be practical]Daisy was born with her mother dead when she gave birth to her younger sister. Her father was an beer drinker he always hurts Daisy and her sibilings. Before their mother died she bought a snow tiger cub so she can love it with all her heart. Daisy always brings her tiger anywhere so she won't feel alone.  
Appearance  
Eyes:Fire red(Right),Lovely pink(left)  
Hair:Jet black hair down to hair back  
Skin Tone:a tint of light brown  
Body Type:feminine  
Height:4'11  
Weight:89 lbs  
Accessories:A pink bracelet and red glasses(real)  
Scars/Tattoos:a baby blue tattoo on her left side of her neck  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: [Student or Teacher]Student  
School Clothing: [School clothing; uniforms are not required at the school]White shirt,dark blue miniskirt,White Jordan's,black backpack, and a pink bracelet & blue glasses  
Combat Clothing: [Clothing change]Light pink shirt with a baby blue star on the on the heart area,Light pink headphones with baby blue on the details(a giant daisy in the center of the headphones and she often puts them on her shoulders)Baby blue mini skirt with light pink on the brim,and light pink Adidas with baby blue on the details(mini hearts on the side of the sneakers) & still has red glasses  
Swim Wear:A light pink 2 piece the top piece has litte flares and the bottom has baby blue and white mini hearts  
Sleep Wear:A top pj shirt with a skirt that matches her top pjs  
School Weapon:dual broomsticks  
Light Weight: [Close range distance weapon] dual magnums  
Heavy Weight: [Long distance weapon] a sniper  
Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try] Crossbow  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence:10  
Wisdom:5  
Strength: [physical strength]1  
Mentality: [mental strength; self-confidence]9  
Agility: [moving, dodging, etc.]10  
Hand to hand combat:1  
Aim: [with a gun/long distance shooting device]10  
Stamina:10  
Thoughts on my OC:Thinks she is a great ally.

Name: Alice white  
Nickname: Ally  
Gender: Female  
Nationality: British \ Japanese  
Age: 17 soon 18  
Birthday: may 14th  
Medical Illnesses: non  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Relationship (or what your looking for): strong guy who will love her for who she is and never want her to change  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: shy girl , calm , nice to everyone , easy to be friends with , don't like yelling at other people don't like using violence with other she just like to talk her way throw them , can snap at any moment in a fight ( rarely happend ) , never tell anyone about her problems but she's a good listener , she never like to like to cry in front of the others , when someone annoy her or get her angry she'll put on " I will end you " smile ( a sweet smile with some evil intentions behind it ) and it works on the school troublemakers sending them the fear of there life and open her colorful vocabulary  
After Outbreak: she didn't change much but she's more serious now  
Good Traits: leadership skills - good judgment – fast thinking\reaction ( she doesn't react without thinking through it first )  
Bad Traits: stammer when she's embarrassed or nervous  
Likes: sweet things like ice-cream and cake and drinking tea  
Dislike: rude people , ' them ' , coffee , bitter food or drinks , people who are willing to give up without trying  
Hobbies: singing ( when she's alone –she's good at it- ) , reading sometimes in her free time  
Obsessions: making sweets , singing  
Addictions: eating sweets  
Fears: losing her friends or family  
Skills: martial arts (close combat), know how to use any type of weapons and handling guns  
Strengths: flexibility and a fast runner, smart (ranked 1st in class)  
Weaknesses: having to hurt kids ( even zombies ) , thunder storm  
Personal Quote: there are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't. what you have got to do is turn around and say " watch me "  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: Lunch time  
Weather: sunny  
Season: spring  
Music: she listen to any song she like but mostly ( Katy Perry songs and Adele songs )  
Food: sweets ( ice-cream , vanilla cake , chocolate chip cookies )  
Drink: tea , vanilla milkshake  
Animal: puppies  
Color: light pink \ black  
Background  
Father: Arthur White – he was 41 when he died - Deceased  
Mother: Sakura White – she was 29 when she died - Deceased  
Guardian(s): Kimiko - 73 - grand mother – unkown  
Pets: non  
School Clubs: she is the leader of the school Disciplinary Committee  
History: Alice was born in London her mother (sakura) died when she was 5 in a car accident in japan so she return to England with her dad (arthur) she who was head of police department he used to take her with him to his work place a lot ( she insist on going there with him) she learn how to use guns there and her father taught her how to fight . when she became 15 he gave her her own pocket knife . when she became 17 her dad passed away so she moved back to japan ( or where ever the story will take place in ) to live with her grandmother . And to this day Alice always carry the pocket knife with here every where she go  
Appearance  
Eyes: green emerald  
Hair: soft long blond hair in high pigtails with bangs (her pigtails tied with red ribbons)  
Skin Tone: olive skin tone  
Body Type: thin , curvy , C cup  
Height: normal 17 years old height ( sorry not good with heights )  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Accessories: non  
Scars/Tattoos: non  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation:Student  
School Clothing: white pleated mini skirt , black tank top , 3 4 sleeve white jeans jacket , white thigh high socks \ black Knee Sneaker Boots ( I Google it I don't know if it's real name ) , black leather fingerless gloves with studs, metal knee and elbow pads –black-– she will take them from some kids locker-  
Combat Clothing: sleeveless British flag shirt, black mini pleated skirt , 3\4 sleeve black leather jacket –open- , black thigh high socks , black knee high combat boots with heels , black leather fingerless gloves with studs , metal knee and elbow pads –black-  
Swim Wear: Zebra-print Bikini  
Sleep Wear: her bra and panties  
School Weapon: metal tonfas - she take them every where she go in case a fight happened in the school -  
Light Weight: Machete \ army combat knife  
Heavy Weight: CZ 75 hand gun ( she have a gun holster on the left hip)  
Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try]  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 9  
Wisdom: 7  
Strength: 10  
Mentality: 8  
Agility: 9  
Hand to hand combat: 10  
Aim: 10  
Stamina: 9  
Thoughts on my OC: she seems like a fun person to be with

Name: Shao Phan (pronounce as "Shall" "Pan")  
Nickname: Shao Shao  
Gender: Female, but is often mistaken for a boy  
Nationality: Chinese and Laos  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 21  
Medical Illnesses: Anemic  
Sexual Orientation: Straight, but is not looking for a relationship at the moment  
Relationship: No one  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: She is a tomboy. She very mother like and caring to her family and friends. She is always polite, very blunt with her words, and serious. But scary when mad/angered, she will cuss, lecture, and hit the person on the head. And to tell if she is mad a dark cloud appears around her. She is a bit of a loner, but she is always surrounded by her friends. She keeps her feelings to her self and always wears a smile, no matter what (that means even when she is mad). She will risk her life to help others, even strangers, and doesn't regret that she helped them.  
After Outbreak: She is still a tomboy, polite, blunt, caring, and serious. But she does become a bit more open about letting her feelings out to others.  
Good Traits: Knows first aid, Can cook, and Knows how to calm people down  
Bad Traits: Very naïve, Lazy, Being very blunt and she doesn't know that her words hurt your feelings  
Likes: Food! Especially chocolate  
Dislikes: Boys, Annoying People, Jerks, Bitches, Wannabes, People Who Waste Food  
Hobbies: Playing video games, Cooking and baking, studying for being a doctor  
Obsessions: Studying, Taking care of her family and friends  
Addictions: Eating chocolate  
Fears: Disappointing her parents and friends, losing a love one  
Skills: Black belt in martial arts, cooking and baking, smart, and her good luc  
Strengths: Smart, strong, fast  
Weaknesses: Naïve, lazy, anemic spells makes her tired, can shot a gun but is not that great  
Personal Quote: "I am a girl! Not a boy!" "Sorry kiddo but lifes not fair." "What the fudgenutts is going on?!"  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: The time she can go to sleep peacefully  
Weather: Cloudy and windy  
Season: Autumn  
Music: pop  
Food: Mom's home cooking and chocolate  
Drink: Green Tea  
Animal: She and animals don't get along. Either they attack her or she runs away.  
Color: Black and red  
Background  
Family:  
Mother: Dee, died due to a long term illness  
Father: Coronel Van, unknown if he is alive or dead  
Brother(s): Aki, he is 10 years old with black hair and dark brown eyes. He is very knowledgeable with technology. He is alive  
Pets: Goldfish  
School Clubs: None, she doesn't have time for it  
History: Because her dad is in the military her family is always moving. She is a straight A's student. She is very protective of her family and due to her Mom's weak health and her Dad always at work, she did the housework and took care of the family. She wanted to be a doctor so she learned a lot of medical stuff. Because she was the eldest her Dad made her play many sports when she was young and thus her dislike for sports. She has many male cousins; they made her do all the chores and showed her their many flirting tricks to pick up girls. So because of that she isn't really attracted to boys for she has build some sort of resistant to boys and thinks they are very annoying. She was a sweet, outgoing and random person but after the death of her mom she became very serious and even quieter then before.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Red, but they look dark brown  
Hair: Black with the bottom tips bleached red. Hair to her shoulders, but the right side is shorter than the left side  
Skin Tone: Pale, due to not going outside  
Body Type: She is lean and fit, but is an A cup  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Accessories: Half of a yin and yang necklace, she has the yin half while her brother has the yang half.  
Scars/Tattoos: none  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: student  
School Clothing: She wears a black tank top under a red shirt, a large black hoodie jacket, jeans, and sneakers  
Combat Clothing: She wears black leather gloves, a black tank top under a black long sleeve shirt with a gray Air Force shirt over it, a large black hoodie jacket, dark gray combat pants, has a pouch that holds her first aid kit, and sneakers  
Swim Wear: A red tank top with black shorts  
Sleep Wear: An oversized shirt with shorts  
School Weapon: At first she uses her fists, then uses a swiss army knife (given from her dad)  
Light Weight: Her swiss army knife or M9 pistol  
Heavy Weight: M16 rifle, her aim is not that good so watch out!  
Preferred Death: Using her as a sacrifice so the others can escape. She will try to bring down as many she can, but is bitten. She then says goodbye and shoots herself.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 9  
Wisdom: 8  
Strength: 8  
Mentality: 7  
Agility: 7  
Hand to hand combat: 10  
Aim: 5  
Stamina: 6  
Thoughts on my OC: She seems like a fun person to be with. Shao will try to be friends with her.

Name: Cray Linda Beau  
Nickname: [Optional]  
Gender: male  
Nationality: Japanese and french  
Age: 17  
Birthday: September 3  
Medical Illnesses: none  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Relationship (or what your looking for): looking for someone he can care for and love to the end  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: silent, distant, helpful, shy, caring but tries not to show it, smiles rarely, observant, and dead serious  
After Outbreak: still serious, not as quiet but mostly is though, not that distant, less shy, still caring, very observant, and cautious  
Good Traits: very cautious, good at calculating any situations, observant  
Bad Traits: doesnt speak what he thinks, tends to not show much emotions, get mad when people make fun of his middle name  
Likes: sweets, shiny things, the moon, watching people, any strategy games, reading, caring for others, sharp things, any art or form with a blade, senseless violence  
Dislikes: sleeping alone, anything that slithers, crawls, or wiggles, boring people, his middle name  
Hobbies: eating chocolate or pocky, staring at the moon, observing everything with a intense stare, being in dark places  
Obsessions: shiny things  
Addictions: chocolate, anything sweet  
Fears: mostly all insects and reptiles  
Skills: can see well in the dark, very skilled with double edged katana or anything that has a blade, hides many blades underneath his clothes  
Strengths: strength, fast reflexes, dodging, running away, and pick locking  
Weaknesses: animals, comrades, smiles, sweets  
Personal Quote: [Optional] "living and fighting isn't as bad as I thought." "maybe some day, love will fall on me."  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: Midnight or dawn  
Weather: cold weather with no sun in sight  
Season: winter  
Music: anything besides country  
Food: not really picky but prefers sweets every 24/7  
Drink: water  
Animal: Cats or birds  
Color: Red, black, white  
Background  
Family: [Include age and their status]  
Mia Linda, 12, dead  
Marcus Branch, 45, dead  
Flora Beau, 43, dead  
Pets: [Include age and their status]  
School clubs: Chess, art, and baseball  
History: Born as the only son in his family but was abused by his father since 4 when his mother became pregnant again, getting bruises and broken bones. His father practically stopped hitting him at age 6 and teaches him how to defend himself, then teaches him how to use a katana a year later. 5 years passed, when his mother declares shes getting divorced and left with his sister Mia, leaving him behind with his father. Father decides to abuse him again, leaving the boy crying in the middle of the night not wanting to go to sleep. 3 years passed and he grew more accustomed to his pitch black room which had no light for 4 years, only light he got was the moon shining and comforting the boy. His father never failed to abuse him everyday but then a year later on the news his father has killed his mother and sister then commit suicide, he now lives in the house alone, thanks to his mothers tucked away money and the paid off house. In elementary school he use to be cheerful but shy. Middle school he only made one friend but never was close to anyone, not wanting to reveal his past. Now in high school, he wants to make everything worthwhile.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Blue but wears brown contacts  
Hair: dark brown almost black that is chin length, short, and choppy but is spiked up so you can't tell, bangs, cheek length, mostly parted to the side  
Skin Tone: light almost pale  
Body Type: petite for his age, shows some muscles on his frame if you look close  
Height:5'4  
Weight: 127 pounds  
Accessories: has headphones on but it isn't attached to anything, leather gloves  
Scars/Tattoos: lots of small already fading scars but has a huge scar that was made from a blade on his lower back  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: white in the front ripped jeans that has the whole back side black, one black and one white combat boots on. A red hoodie with black blood design on it, and white shirt underneath.  
Combat Clothing: [Clothing change] thick leather jacket (hard to bite down on) with a white hoodie underneath and a black shirt. Red jeans that has belt buckles on it with one black and one white combat boots.  
Swim Wear: regular white trucks with a red t-shirt and black hoody  
Sleep Wear: baggy sweater with sweat pants  
School Weapon: knives and scissors  
Light Weight: [Close range distance weapon] a double edge katana  
Heavy Weight: [Long distance weapon] throwing knives  
Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try] Death by protecting someone close  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 9  
Wisdom:6  
Strength: [physical strength] 8  
Mentality: [mental strength; self-confidence] 5  
Agility: [moving, dodging, etc.] 9  
Hand to hand combat: 8  
Aim: [with a gun/long distance shooting device] 2  
Stamina: 10  
Thoughts on my OC: likes to observe her and consider her as a close friend, but always distance or chickens out to actually start a conversation (because he's shy) hope she finds someone to love her and care for her (silently rooting for her)

Name: John Doe  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: American  
Age: 17  
Birthday: September 4th  
Medical Illnesses: None  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Relationship (or what your looking for): N/A  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: calm, quiet  
After Outbreak: calm, quiet, serious than before  
Good Trates: Think about others, extremely calm, corporative  
Bad Traits: Frosty, Too serious  
Likes: Team Fortress 2 Sniper, shooting, gun  
Dislikes: Zombie, bandit, selfish people  
Hobbies: Playing Dayz, reading, shooting, outdoor activities  
Obsessions: survival  
Addictions: Survival  
Fears: Ambush, going to dark area  
Skills: Shooting, sneaking, survival  
Strengths: High stamina, sharpshooter, basic survival skills  
Weaknesses: Hand to hand combat  
Personal Quote: N/A  
Favorites  
Time of Day: N/A  
Weather: Sunny  
Season: Summer  
Music: N/A  
Food: Steak  
Drink: Water  
Animal: Leopard  
Color: Black  
Background  
Family:  
Jason Doe, 48, Dead  
Jane Doe, 43, Dead  
Jake Doe, 14, Dead  
Pets: None  
School Clubs: N/A  
History: Jason was born in New York. His father Jason was a aircraft lead designer and he usually had to stay years away from family due to work. John respected his father since when he was young and had a dream to become a aircraft designer like him and work with him someday. John's uncle Jordon was a Army Ranger and he often took John to shooting range with him. There John learned and practiced his shooting skills. After he entered high school John had a normal life playing Dayz until it became real life.  
Appearance  
Eyes:Dark green  
Hair: Short tidy black  
Skin Tone: Light tan  
Body Type: Muscular, silm  
Height: 186  
Weight: 68  
Accessories: Watch  
Scars/Tattoos: N/A  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: Black shirts, grey jeans, sneakers  
Combat Clothing: Black baseball cap, black shirts, dark grey plate carrier, coyote patrol pack, olive tactical pants, tactical gun holster, tactical utility pouch, black tactical boots  
Swim Wear: Grey shirts, black swimming suit  
Sleep Wear: Olive shirts, black knee trousers  
School Weapon: Nickel baseball bat  
Light Weight: G17C, hatchet  
Heavy Weight: M4A1  
Preferred Death: Stay behind while others evacuate and eventually get overwhelmed, leading him to death  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 7  
Wisdom: 7  
Strength: 7  
Mentality: 7  
Agility: 7  
Hand to hand combat: 4  
Aim: 10  
Stamina: 7  
Thoughts on my OC: Trust her pretty much.

Name: Emile Green  
Nickname: [Optional]  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Canadian  
Age: 18  
Birthday: May 1st  
Medical Illnesses: Insomnia (Can't sleep whenever I please pretty much)  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Relationship (or what your looking for): People who laugh with me, and people who don't try to be people there not  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: Funny, always joked around, good at calming people sown, Sort of a flirt  
After Outbreak: Still funny, takes situation more seriously, still a flirt, cares for peoples feelings  
Good Traits: almost never see things as bad, prefers to think the glass is half full  
Bad Traits: Realist (Will do whatever it takes to survive)  
Likes: Rice, Electronics, Just chatting  
Dislikes: When people think they're better than others, Slaves (The concept of slavery), picking on the weak  
Hobbies: Reads, Chess  
Obsessions: Computers  
Addictions: LOVES CHOCOLATE MILK  
Fears: Spiders  
Skills: Very good at using pistols, martial arts  
Strengths: Know a little about medicine  
Weaknesses: making people sad  
Personal Quote: "Boy that Escalated quickly"  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: Nighttime  
Weather: Rainy  
Season: Fall  
Music: Orchestra  
Food: Rice  
Drink: Cola  
Animal: Sparrow  
Color: Purple  
Background  
Family: Tiel Green (Corporal in the army) (Mother) Age: 27  
Pets: no pets  
School Clubs: Paint ball club  
History: Orphan at birth, raised to protect himself and others around him, hates bully's and stuck up females, would prefer to read in the library at school days. Haunted by nightmares of his real dead parents  
Appearance  
Eyes: Yellowish- hazel  
Hair: Medium size, Black, straight down with split-ends  
Skin Tone: white with a little tan  
Body Type: Small, but basic muscle tone  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 165 lb.  
Accessories: Mother's Recon watch (The adopted mothers)  
Scars/Tattoos: Scar on lower side abdomen (rom knife fight a while back)  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: student  
School Clothing: Tight Black Sweater, Dark blue jeans, normal runners  
Combat Clothing: Sniper coat (Hood will always be up), Cargo pants, reflex shoes, combat gloves  
Swim Wear: normal white trunks with blue tribal flames  
Sleep Wear: just shirt off  
School Weapon: Makeshift combat knife  
Light Weight: A Pistol (if you want a name Usp.45)  
Heavy Weight: M1 EBIER Sniper rifle (Semi-Auto)  
Preferred Death: Running into a zombie horde strapped with explosives, carrying an unpinned grenade  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence:5  
Wisdom:4  
Strength: 3  
Mentality: 7  
Agility: 8  
Hand to hand combat: 9  
Aim: 10  
Stamina:6  
Thoughts on my OC: Dependable, but very thorough on his task's. He can calm people down by using his words and by reading people, the martial art he knows is wing chun (The art of using anything necessary to wing, whether it be breaking an arm, biting, or hitting people in the crotch)  
Will protect friends by any means necessary, even if it means death which in most cases almost is.

Name: Luke McMillan  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Caucasian, American  
Age: 17  
Birthday: November 7  
Medical Illnesses: He gets migraines whenever running for longer than twenty minutes and they last for an hour. It can result to him vomitting. He usually pushes himself through it though  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Relationship (or what your looking for): A girl who's sweet, caring, nice, funny, and just as endurant as he is.  
Personality: Luke puts the definition in your all American, Southern white trash redneck. He has the full blown southern accent and isn't afraid to get down and dirty. He's assertive but an all out comedian. Due to how his mom and dad acted growing up, Luke isn't judgemental when it comes to getting to know anymore and actually looks forward to meeting new people. He's outgoing, understanding, and for a redneck, pretty damn smart. He has great durability and endurance and won't give up without a fight. He has a wide ego that will annoy the crap out of you and the same amount of pride to match. When angered, he can be completely irrational, using every single cuss word in the book and will feel more than happy to beat the crap out of you. But overall he's a big softy, he doesn't like to hurt anyone physically or mentally unless they push him.  
Before Outbreak: Outgoing, had a big ego and a lot of pride, confident, chill, and humorous  
After Outbreak: Distant, less confident, brave, tense, serious, understanding, smart  
Good Traits: A good shot, intelligent, nice, outgoing, understanding, caring, has a good sense of humor, big softy  
Bad Traits: Huge ego/lot of pride, stubborn, cocky, irrational  
Likes: Guns, big dogs, hunting, metal music, the country, making new friends, cake  
Dislikes: Staying in one place too long, not being able to help, being wrong, bitchy people  
Hobbies: Hunting, going in the shooting range, listening to music, playing guitar, talking  
Obsessions: Guns  
Addictions: Guns  
Fears: not being able to help, putting people down, getting those he loves killed, dying  
Skills: Can shoot like a boss, can hunt like a boss.  
Strengths: Shooting, Hunting, Alert Skills, Making Friends  
Weaknesses: Migraines, Cocky, Irrational, A Lot of Pride  
Personal Quote: "I ain't nobody's bitch"  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: 2:00PM  
Weather: Sunny with white clouds  
Season: Spring  
Music: Metal, MetalCore, Screamo, Rock, Heavy Rock  
Food: Squirrle Stew ;D  
Drink: Root Beer  
Animal: German Sheperds  
Color: Red  
Background  
Family: Dad, Henry McMillian, 47 undead  
Pets: His german sheperd Junior, he's four years old and alive  
School Club : N/A  
History: Luke grew up in New Orleans, Louisianna (spelt it wrong?) with his dad after his mom walked out on them. It was a pretty boring life, his dad cared for him, he made decent enough grades to pass, he had friends, got in trouble a lot and liked to party. When he turned fourteen his dad starting taking him to the gun range where he practiced how to shoot rifles and pistols, assault rifles too here and there. Him and his dad would go out and hunt a lot too, so he knows how to survive on his own in the wilderness. He's a decent enough guy to have around and knows how to hunt and shoot from experience. I'd say the most traumatic thing that's happened to him was his mom leaving, he says he doesn't care but deep down you know he does, though he doesn't like to talk about it. He was pretty young when she left too, so he can't remember her face other than old photos of her.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Sea Green  
Hair: Ash Blond cropped hair  
Skin Tone: Fair Skin  
Body Type: Muscular, fit, lean, a bit rigid  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 175lbs  
Accessories: Dog tags that say his name on it, and a gray watch  
Scars/Tattoos: N/A  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: A black t-shirt with a red and black plaid button down shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the buttons aren't buttoned up. He's wearing dirty, faded denim jeans and tan combat boots. He has dog tags that say JS on it.  
Combat Clothing: Same as school clothing  
Swim Wear: His underwear and shirt  
Sleep Wear: His underwear  
School Weapon: Large, monkey wrench  
Light Weight: Glock 17, combat knife  
Heavy Weight: .50 BM  
Preferred Death: I hope he doesn't die at the beginning but if he does die can he be saving someone. Like sacrifice himself or something.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 7  
Wisdom: 7  
Strength: 9  
Mentality: 7  
Agility: 6  
Hand to hand combat: 9  
Aim: 9  
Stamina: 6  
Thoughts on my OC: He has a crush on her, think's she's a very cute and wouldn't mind followign her around.

Name: Sayaka Okasaki  
Nickname: Sayaka doesn't like to be called any other name but her own name, but students in her class and in the school called her 'The Jerk', her mother called her 'Sasa', her step-father called her '**', and her father called her 'Sunshine'.  
Gender: Female.  
Nationality: Japanese.  
Age: 17.  
Birthday: December 22, 1995  
Medical Illnesses: N/A  
Sexual Orientation: Straight, heterosexual.  
Personality  
Before Outbreak: Before the outbreak, Sayaka was always cold and hard to get along with. She was reckless and minded if she stayed alone than have people crowd around her. When no one was around, Sayaka made small jokes to herself to make her feel a little better. In all honesty, she is not at all of what she appears to be.  
After Outbreak: After the outbreak, Sayaka is more on the safe side but not by much. She tends to still be a little cold to the heart, but she can't really help that. She trust people more than she used to, and she smiles a lot more than she used to which is pretty strange considering how it is the end of the world. Though, even though she is nicer, she still has her bad reputation. And the fact that she is easily angered and she has major jealousy issues.  
Good Traits: Can cook, can heal.  
Bad Traits: Easily angered, jealous, tends to speak her mind a little too much.  
Likes: Cake, rabbits, her father, gym, hand to hand combat.  
Dislikes: Her step-father, anything too spicy, cocky people, stuck up people, people who don't know her and make up nicknames for her and call her rude names.  
Hobbies: Playing the flute.  
Obsessions: Playing war like video games.  
Addictions: Black ops, biting her fingernails, cutting her hair by herself with her spatha.  
Fears: Spiders, having people judge her more and more, not being able to make friends.  
Skills: Cooking.  
Strengths: Hand to hand combat, can swing a sword around and do pretty amazing stuff with it.  
Weaknesses: Can't shoot a gun from far away, has a hard time to hide her feelings with people, blushes too much especially for a guy she likes.  
Personal Quote: Fuck the police! I mean, the world is at its end!, I don't give a damn about how you feel! Just apologize Goddammit!, Wow, you just scratched him, impressive. But this is how it is really done, Cool beans.  
Favorites:  
Time of Day: 12:12 am.  
Weather: Snowing, cold.  
Season: Winter and autumn.  
Music: Classical rock, and metal.  
Food: Cake, pie, pasta, bread, and steak.  
Drink: Water.  
Animal: Rabbits, bats, dogs, and cats.  
Color: Aqua.  
Background  
Family: Mother: Akahana Takahashi Age 43, Status: Alive. Father: Arashi Okasako Age: 47 Status: Unknown. Step-father: Akatsuki Takahashi Age:53 Status: Infected.  
Pets: N/A  
School Clubs: Culinary club.  
History: When Sayaka was little, her parents got a divorce. She was forced to live with her mother. At first it was fine, but then her mother got remarried when she was 8. Her new father resented her and wished she was not here. He punched her, kicked her, scratched her, and even broke some of her bones. She turned from being a bubbly little girl who was full of life to a cold uncaring girl. Her mother didn't know that her new father was doing this to her and wondered what happened to the little girl she used to know. When she was 14 Sayaka had several admirers, which she didn't pay much mind to when they would give her stuff. The people in her class called her a jerk and cold-hearted, but Sayaka didn't care, she just shrugged it off, knowing much more than them. To her, the weekend was her hero since she goes to her father's house where she can be daddy's little girl. Her father knew of her situation and often asked her to tell the judge so she could live with him. She declined since she tried once before and got a broken leg and several new bruises. Finally at they age of 17, Sayaka was in high school, but was still her jerky self. She didn't really mind about being a so called jerk who had no friends, she was used to it.  
Appearance  
Eyes: Light grey eyes that are lighter on the outer ring, but they get darker towards the middle. They are large, round, and almond shaped.  
Hair: Brown caramel colored hair. It is wavy and choppy and usually put up in pigtails by her mother when she was in school. Now, she wears it in a high pony-tail.  
Skin Tone: Fair.  
Body Type: She has a runners look to her, but not quite. She is slightly muscled and has B-cups which are close to C's. She also has an hour-glass figure to her.  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 106  
Accessories: N/A  
Scars/Tattoos: Has several bruises and scars all over her arms and legs from her step-father.  
Outbreak Info  
Occupation: Student  
School Clothing: Dark jeans that go up to her ankles. She wears a long dark long sleeved shirt and black boots.  
Combat Clothing: Sweat pants that are black and white. She has a long sleeved shirt again but this time it is white. And now she wears black running shoes.  
Swim Wear: If she's lucky then she'll find a one piece bathing suit that is the color of black. But if she isn't, then she'll just go in her clothes, or skinny dipping.  
Sleep Wear: Her bra and panties, or her clothes.  
School Weapon: A pocket knife in which she carries with her at all times.  
Light Weight: A katana in which has a decorated hilt with reds and golds, and the name of the original owner: Hideki Kudo.  
Heavy Weight: A rifle, that she'll need some training and help when she is learning how to use it.  
Preferred Death: Probably trying to defend everyone during a hoard of zombie attack, in the process of getting bitten. When they are gone and dead, she will beg for someone to kill her before she turns. She is stabbed in the head with her Katana.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]  
Intelligence: 8  
Wisdom: 6  
Strength: 9  
Mentality: 8  
Agility: 10  
Hand to hand combat: 10  
Aim: 4  
Stamina: 8  
Thoughts on my OC: Sayaka will most likely try to stay away from her since she is so bubbly, but will try to talk to her if she talks to her first. Since, she is trying to get a new reputation.

Name: Mark Culsion

Nickname: [Optional]

Gender: Male

Nationality: American/Russian

Age: 23

Birthday: September 27

Medical Illnesses: None

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Relationship (or what your looking for): A cute person who can make him happy

Personality

Before Outbreak: Mark is a funny guy. He is serious in front of his student though. Can be nice to certain people. Is calm in bad situations.

After Outbreak: Just the same but violent.

Good Traits: Will take anything down or die trying, serious, good shot.

Bad Traits: Violent

Likes: Teaching, zombie games/movies,reading.

Dislikes: Evil people

Hobbies: Zombies games/movies, reading, walking dogs, hunting.

Obsessions: Living

Addictions: Living, killing zombies.

Fears: Getting bite, or the others getting bite.

Skills: Shooting, driving.

Strengths: Shooting,strength, stamina, agility.

Weaknesses: flexibility

Personal Quote: "At least they ant jockeys from left for dead!"

Favorites:

Time of Day: Afternoon

Weather: cloudy

Season: spring

Music:anything and everything

Food: Nachos

Drink: Beer

Animal: Raccoon

Color: Black

Background

Family: None

Pets: Daisy , golden retriever, 5 (alive)

Maggie, husky, 2 (alive)

School Clubs: Baseball coach

History: Was an orphan when a child. Moved in with his 3rd grade teacher wen adopted by her. Vow to become a teacher after that.

Appearance

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Sandy brown

Skin Tone: Tan

Body Type: Muscular

Height: 6'3

Weight: 187 pounds

Accessories: None

Scars/Tattoos: Scar on his chest. Tattoo on his back of a celtic knot.

Outbreak Info

Occupation: Teacher  
School Clothing: White dress shirt, Black dress pants, and tennis shoes.

Combat Clothing: Black dress shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes.  
Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear: Pajama pants.

School Weapon: Brass knuckles

Light Weight: Brass knuckles  
Heavy Weight: Remington 870  
Preferred Death: Telling the others to get away as he runs into a huge group of zombies trying to take out as many as possible.  
Qualities [1-10 scale]

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 8

Strength: 10  
Mentality: 8

Agility: 7  
Hand to hand combat: 10

Aim: 9

Stamina: 9

Thoughts on my OC: Good student, a little hyper. Really proud of her, sees her as a younger sister.

Please please tell me if I forgot someone! I'm super sorry if I did


	3. After the Dead Awaken

Hey guys! So this is my first zombie story so I hope I do ok... (and I'm sorry if it is absolutely horrible) I might need to get a little used to be doing horror (I do like horror although and have a sick mind as my friends say). This will be kinda of a boring-ish chapter I'm giving people a little info of them as the come in the story. Sorry if its short guys!

* * *

Group One

"Get your asses moving guys! Or would you like to end up like that?!" Shao quietly yelled at her group pointing to a mauled body. She shakes her head taking out her Swiss army knife covered in blood cleaning it off on her jeans. The members behind stared at her.

"Hey a picture it could last longer!" She snaps at them. Taking her black hair putting it in a high ponytail, her red tips more apparent. Her dark red eyes were hard as steel as she looked at her group. She had an average, lean, athletic body. She was dressed in a red shirt with a black tank top underneath, a black hoodie over that. She wore dark jeans and sneakers on her feet. A yin necklace dangled around her neck.

"Umm Shao? I found us a way to get all of us out. But first I think we should find some other survivors first." Shao looked down to meet turquoise blue eyes of Avalyn, her brown hair like Shao's was resting in a ponytail. Avalyn was no more than an inch taller than Shao; unlike Shao she had nice delicate curves. Avalyn had on light blue skinny jeans, with a baggy white shirt a leather jacket over it, and combat boots. A silver charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. A firefighter axe slipped in the belt loop from her pants.

"If it was my choice I would ditch these people and find a stronger team for us. A better chance for survival." Shao hissed at Avalyn.

"It would be rude if we left them!" Avalyn couldn't believe how cold Shao was to these people sure they might not know them but they needed to stay safe, they needed to stick together all of them.

"They would be fine," Shao argued with Avalyn but said in her head _not likely,_ "They need to learn to defend themselves!" They both looked over at the group, they looked fine their weapons rested in their hands. They had a little leader of their pack , he was one of the top students in their class. He was part of Student Council.

"Fine we can leave, but you have to tell them." Shao nodded and walked over to the group

"I think it would be best if we could split up, the group is big enough, Avalyn and I are going to find some others and stay with them. I know you guys can fend for yourselves your all strong. Maybe we will meet up again one day." The group of about 18 people looked at them and walked past them as their 'leader' told them they would be heading to the city. As they passed they gave their good luck wishes.

"That was easier than I thought."

"Let's walk around and see if we can find anyone. I want you to get to know how the zombies work alright?''

"Sure" Shao dismissed the conservation and she and Avalyn continued to walk in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

Group Two

"Shit they're fucking everywhere!'' Luke shouted reaching his hands behind him and pulling out twin silver guns. His fingers were hovering the trigger as each zombie fell, the blood flowing out the back of their head.

"They keep coming because you're so fucking loud!" Leon yells at him while he picked up his axe and chops the head off one unfortunate zombie. The body buckles and fell to the ground. Leon ran through the crowd of zombies chopping heads as he goes clearing the way.

"Guys stop fighting or you'll draw their attention and then we will have even more to deal with!" Richard yells at them all. They had about 6 more zombies to kill. Taking his axe Richard spins around cutting the head clean off. John rolled his eyes at all of them and continued fighting with his metal baseball bat.

''Hn,'' Was all you heard from Cray. He was taking the zombies down with knifes and scissors. They didn't know how or why he stuck with those close combat weapons. But none the less the group soon finished, sighs filled the silent room. Richard pulled them into a classroom. They sat at the desks

"What do you guys want to do?" Richard asked them. He was a good height with an athletic body, his hair was black spiked up and his eyes were a deep purple. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. His axe in his right hand.

"We could look for more people, then leave together and try to find some better weapons and some food. Maybe a place to stay too." Leon said leaning back on the desk. He was a little shorter then Richard in height, he had a slim body but was still pretty well built. His hair was black the sides were shaved; he had gray-blue eyes. Leon wore an open blue buttoned shirt with a white undershirt and black pants while blue vans covered his feet. His axe (so many axes) was resting on the desk.

"Hn seems like a good idea." Cray told them. Everyone turns to stare at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"That's got to be the longest we heard you talk man!" Luke stated smiling. Luke was easily the tallest of the group towering over the rest of them. He had sea green eyes and ash blond hair. He was muscular, fit, lean, and a bit rigid. He wore a black t-shirt with a red and black plaid button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dirty, faded denim jeans and tan combat boots. He wore his dog tags.

All they receive an eye roll from Cray, who was the shortest of them all, he was the height of a girl, he was petite too, but you could see small muscles if you looked close enough. He was wearing white ripped jeans the back was black, red hoodie with black blood design, on his feet was one black boot and one white boot. He had headphones around his neck and gloves on his hands. His knifes and scissors in his hoodie pouch pocket.

"Maybe a large group, it may be a lot but everyone would have each other's back more safety." Cray stated.

"That's the second time we've heard you talk!" Luke remarked.

"Don't hurt yourself." Leon joked.

"Whatever there was no point in it earlier." Cray shrugged.

"I think we should find more people so I agree with Cray" Luke said.

"We should get keys for a bus, let's go to the office."

* * *

Group Three

"Alright guys we need to stay quiet when we pass them. They only go by sound I think." The leader of the small four man group, Alice said.

"And how would you like to test that? Would you want to go first?" Molly snapped.

"I wouldn't mind going first if that meant getting away from you!" Alice snapped back. Daisy stood looking in between the 2. Omar just looked on.

"Guys this is no time for one of your little spats." Omar told them calmly.

"What we need to do is be quiet and find a car. Do you guys own one?" He asked them all looking around the group. Omar was easily the tallest of the group. His brown hair was messed to perfection, his deep brown eyes could stare down anyone. His surprisingly athletic body was well kept in his black shirt with his gray hoodie over, baggy (not gangsta baggy XD) blue jeans, brand new white sneakers (blindingly so) His gold watch on his wrist hitting one of the 2 metal bats he had in his hands.

"I don't, I take the bus here." Molly told them crossing her arms over herself leaning on the wall. Her white hair was up in its usual bun on the top of her head, giving you a nice view of her smiley face plugs. Her gray eyes (with brown in them) scanned them all taking in her new 'team'. Her skinny but fit body sported a washed out captain America shirt, with a crop leather jacket on top, her gray ripped jeans hugged her legs nicely. Her blue high tops (her favorite) on her feet. She started playing with her winged heart necklace. Her beaded bracket sat on her wrist. Her green messenger bag around her shoulders. She picked up her hockey stick from the ground

"We should get to a class room and plan further there." Molly told the group. She walked away to the closest classroom seating herself on the teacher's desk.

"I agree with Omar on getting keys, maybe get a bus?" Alice stated leaning on the wall as she fiddled with her red bow in one of her blonde haired pig tails. Her green eyes looking down at her knee high converse. Her white plaid skirt hugged her small curved body. A black tank top on her C cup (so weird to talk about other girls cup sizes...) chest along with her white jean jacket. She had finger less gloves (studded might I add) on her hands. Steal elbow and knee pads on her limbs. Her metal tonfas hooked on her skirts belt.

Daisy nodded, "a bus would be best if we found other survivors." She said softy, as she pushed her glasses up on her face, making her pink bracelet apparent. Daisy was the smallest of the group. Her right eye was a fiery wild red while her left was a light pink. Cute blue glasses framed her small face. Her black hair was left down that day. Her small feminine body was covered with a white shirt now stained with red, a dark blue mini skirt, white Jordan's. A black bag sat on her back and her weapon 2 broomsticks rested on her left.

"Whatever I just want to get out of here as fast as we can." Molly huffed.

"Alright let's get moving then, the first place we need to go is somewhere to rest." Omar said getting up off a table and walking out of the room the rest of the girls following.

* * *

Group Four (final group!)

"Alright kids I want you to get in the bathroom and lock the door got it? Don't come out until I tell you too." Mark told his students (Or what he pretty much had left of them) Emile snorted.

"Mark obviously we aren't going to listen to you. Or I speak for myself, I will help you fight." Emile told him arms crossed standing his ground. Mark sighed.

"Fine what about you girls? Would you like to help?" He turns to them.

"OF COURSE! It would be rude if we didn't help!" Annabel stated. Sayaka nodded

"Let's just kick those fuckers' asses!" Sayaka wails out.

"I agree with Sayaka lets kick their asses!" Mark fist bumps Sayaka.

"Let's go to one of the bathrooms and make a plan in there then." He grabbed his brass knuckles from his pockets placing them on his hands. Mark was the tallest teacher in the school, well if we were going to get real he was the second behind Mr. Ball the building sub _(I have a Mr. Ball at my school and he is super tall XD)._ His unruly sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan, athletic body certainly gave you something to look at during class. He was dressed in work clothes dark blue collared shirt, tan pants, fancy shoes (what are those even called?). He runs his hands through his hair.

"God this is gonna be fun! Just like the zombie games I play at home!" Mark smiles to himself. He walks down a hall seeing at least 40 bodies a mix of students and teachers. Mark cracks his knuckles with his team behind him. He runs at the dead, punching one sending it flying only for it to get back up. He gets behind it 'hit the medulla' (thank you psychology class). He punches it killing instantly (Idk if a person can hit hard enough and get the medulla, let's just assume).

He smirks, going on to others enjoying himself. Emile follows after with his knife stabbing them in the back of the brain (the medulla) squirting brain fluid all over.

Annabel and Sayaka follow after him. Sayaka uses her pocket knife fighting. Annabel takes her hockey stick in her hand, running at them slamming the zombies in their neck. Heads literally fly, leaving blood everywhere. After they finish taking down them. They all get together in the girls bathroom. Sayaka and Annabel are trying to clean their clothes as much as they can.

"I'm sorry I got blood all over you Sayaka!" Annabel apologizes. Sayaka mumbles to herself.

"That's what I get for standing so close to you."

"You going to be ok using those Mark? We can get you a baseball bat." Emile says making small talk to his teacher. Emile was small for a boy standing at 5'5 he was small built but had good muscles. He had strikingly beautiful yellow/hazel eyes, black hair would fall in front of them. He had a tight black sweater on with dark blue jeans, and basic running shoes. Emile had a watch on his wrist and hid his knife in his pocket.

Mark scoffed at the suggestion.

"Are you sure Mark? Your hands will start bleeding after a while." Sayaka states, while cleaning the last of the blood off her face. Mark sighs.

"I've used them long enough I'll be fine you guys, besides no telling a teacher what to do!" He says playfully. Sayaka rolls her light gray eyes, her teacher has always acted like this. Her brown choppy hair was up in a high ponytail. Her runner's body was dressed in dark jeans and black boots covering her feet. Her dark long sleeved shirt covered her B Cup breasts. Her pocket knife surprisingly fits in her pocket.

"Well I think he should do what he wants, but it's his fault if he bleeds or hurts himself!" Annabel giggles out innocently. As she laughs her black hair falling in front of her emerald green eyes. Her petite hourglass body was covered with black shorts; a green blouse covered her chest along with a tan blazer placed over the blouse, white thigh high socks with black vans on her feet. And lastly her precious locket resting in the middle of her chest.

They look at her and shake their heads. They all stare at her before laughing out.

"Annabel you're so straight forward!" Mark laughs out. Annabel smiles widely up at him.

"Alright let's get down to business. We need to get out of this school." Sayakya tells her group. They all nod.

"I left my keys in the office. Shit." He swore to himself.

"Shit, everyone is probably going there anyways. We could probably get some more people in our group?" Emile asks.

"Sounds good to me." Mark and the others agree.

"Let's get going then! We are gonna want to leave before nightfall!" With that they left.

* * *

I'm so, so, s,o so, sorry if its bad you guys , the next chapter will be better I promise!

I'm super sorry if its short too!


	4. Hey guys!

So its really been a while! Im A super slow writer (And I still have to write the next chapter...and im also starting a different one...ugh I have so many ideas in my head!) I want to try getting the next chapter up in 1 week!) So like next Monday and try to stay with that. SO I will be trying. GOOD LUCK TO MYSELF!


	5. Getting out

Hey guys! I got the first chapter up and I hope I did ok! And ohhhh my god its been at least 2 months! I really suck! I hope you don't hate me (I kinda forgot about the story all together and then I thought about it and I had the perfect idea and it was just so good I wanted to write again cause I just gt over my writers block breathes SO IM talking a lot) Anyways I will just start now. And stop boring you guys. So now our lovely groups will meet each other! (Some of them!) UGHHHHHHHHHHH gidhg[piehishdgoihg Ill kill someone , sorry that this is a day late. I had run into a problem where my computer froze and I had not saved anything so I had to redo more then half of it. I almost started to cry actually. BUT i GOT IT DONE ONE DAY BEFORE!

* * *

Group one + four

"Shao are we really going to wonder around fighting zombies until we find another group to be with?" Avalyn asks Shao as they walk over the bodies littered around the floor. Shao nods.

"That's my plan I've really got nothing in mind to do. Once we find a group hopefully larger we will get out of here and not get killed on the way out." She says as she plays with her knife flipping it out and back in.

"Stop that you're going to cut yourself!" Avalyn scolds her like a child. Shao rolls her eyes.

"God stop being a worry wart!" Shao grins at her.

"I got this I've been doing it for years and I have yet to cut myself."

"Fine but if you do it's your fault and you can find yourself a band aid. I say we wait here and study the zombies more while waiting to find a group. Most groups will be going to the office for keys, and this is the only way to the office." Shao just stares at Avalyn and shakes her head slowly, feeling herself grin more.

"Glad I was taking books to the library with you while this happened! And for your information I carry a first aid kit around with me! I like you're thinking kid! But I think we should hide behind something because what if someone wants to kill us thinking we are zombies at first? Seriously that would not be cool. I do not feel like dying at school." Shao takes the first aid kit out of her backpack showing it to her as proof. Putting it back they find a place to hide in and they choose behind a large trash bin. Shao bends getting down on her knees looking over the bin with Avalyn. Watching the zombies walk aimlessly.

"Hey Avalyn why do you think they didn't attack us? I mean we walked right past them!" Shao whispers to Avalyn.

"I think they only go by hearing because all of their other senses have died. I think we should pick out a group that knows how to fight, but it has to be people we are ok with." As she says those words she hears the sound of shuffling feet. They look at each other and get down lower only their eyes poking over the top of the bin. The first thing they see fully was their Math teacher, Mark, punching a zombie in the face with brass knuckles on, they see him hit in the back of the head. He smiles proudly. Avalyn shakes her head. (She pretty much face palms).

"I always forgot how obsessed with zombies he is, he would be enjoying this." She whispers to herself. Shao looks back up at him.

"I've never had him is he a good guy?" She whispers over to Avalyn.

"Ya he's a little weird and always talks about zombie games though..." Shao nods trying to get a better look at the people behind him. She sees Sayaka fighting off a zombie with her pocket knife. Her smile grows as she hears Sayaka yell.

"Ugh just die you fucker!" (Sorry I like that word a lot). She kicks the zombie's body as it falls at her knees. Behind her she sees a girl with black hair and dark green eyes whacking one zombie in the head with a hockey stick, a huge smile plastered on her face. She shudders _why would she still have a smile on her face even when she's killing them?! She is always smiling it fucking freaks me out. I only see her with a smile on her face! Shao says in her head._

She blinks seeing them getting closer having a better view of everyone fighting. She sees one more person among them the class clown Emile, seeing him stab one on the back of the head, a fast kill."Alright guys this is the office, there's gonna be a lot of them in their so we need to stay together maybe pair up in groups of two, would you two be interested in joining us? Avalyn and friend?" They both freeze and then look over at each other, they nod and get up dusting off their jeans. They take out their weapons.

"We would love to join you Mr. Mark that is if we can stay with you for a long while? And this is Shao." Avalyn looks up at him asking him, hope in her eyes knowing with his knowledge about these things he would keep them safe. He smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Of course kid! But Avalyn just call me Mark. But we are always open for more people. And it's nice to meet you Shao let's work together well!" They all nod.

"Mark I've noticed that they seem to only go by sound so if we work quietly we won't have to fight as many." He nods, hand on his chin.

"If that's the case I think we should only send in about three people, myself included of course. Who would like to join me?" He looks around their small group. Emile steps forward

"I'll go with also; I can help get us through the quietest way." Avalyn states to him.

"Alright we will go in; you guys stay out here and keep watch for us. We will be back in ten minutes tops." They all nod and Mark opens the door as quietly as he can. He and the others get in through the small opening they made. Shao goes up to Sayaka and punches her lightly in the shoulder.

"I see you got your knife with you again." She grins at her. Sayaka smirks.

"Of course I do" They look in the room seeing them making their way all to the back not one zombie getting in their way. Annabel makes her way getting under them to get a better look.

"It's nice to meet you Shao I'm Annabel!" She says in a whisper. She reaches out her hand for her to shake, Shao nods at her taking it in hers giving it a shake. Her hand was extremely warm she noticed. She turns her attention back to Sayaka who is still looking in the room.

"How are they doing?" She whispers to her.

"They just got the keys and are on their way back, I think they are stopping in the nurse's office though for medical supplies." She nods.

Inside the office.

Avalyn had directed them after they had gotten the keys to the short bus as they had a whisper fight minutes ago that it would be easier to take for all of them, seeing as Mark only had a truck. She leads them to the nurse's office.

"What all are we going to need?" Emile whispers over to her as he starts taking things around the room and putting them in a bag he found. Lucky there was no zombies in the room.

"Anything but don't take all of it other students will come here to get some, so leave some for the others." Mark tells him, Emile looks back at Avalyn she nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna look at the charts for the student to see if anyone in our group has any medicine here that we need to grab." She whispers to them. They give her thumbs up and continue to pack up. She flips through the charts finding none for anyone in their little group but Annabel, she had two and they were locked up in the safe in the room (You know the medicine safe I'm talking about right? Or am I going crazy?). She waved her hand in the air to get Marks attention, he looks over. She points to the safe with that he points to the top desk drawer.

She nods opening it up as slowly as she can and reaches in grabbing the keys. She puts it in the safes key hole turning it as it opens. She looks through the medicine and grabs the ones they need and then Annabel's, she stuffs it in the bag Emile is carrying. She nods at them again and leaves the room, making their way back to the office door.

The zombies around them walking around or running into walls. Emile drops the bag on a table softly causing them all to freeze. None of the zombie seem to notice and they make a quick escape to the door. Mark closes it again quietly.

"Alright guys now we just need to get to the bus and get out."

"We are taking a bus now?" Sayaka asks.

But Avalyn interjects, "Yes Mark has a car that wouldn't be safe for us so we decided on a short bus. It can carry us all well and anything else we want to get." Sayaka seeming to like this explanation nods.

"Avalyn came up with the idea actually." Emile says with a smirk causing Avalyn to blush.

"I-it was nothing." She says shaking her head. They all smile at her.

"Alright since the bus is in the back I was thinking we take the hidden stairs (_My school has them_) down to the first floor and then just taking the hall down to the parking lot. The court yard will be pretty full I think so we need to stay quiet. And try to make a quiet getaway, as long as we are in the bus by then I'm fine if the zombies start acting up." Mark tells the group. They all agree that he had a good idea.

"Alright before we leave, we are next to the bathrooms, so we need a bathroom break, even if you feel like you don't have to pee go because we are hitting the road right away, and we might not be able to stop for a while." Avalyn tells the group. They all enter one bathroom and relieve themselves.

"Remember don't flush!" Annabel tells everyone. Once everyone had used the bathroom and washed their hands they got out next everyone is making their way to the stair case, quietly. Finally reaching the bottom all of their eyes widen.

"Awww fuck!" Sayaka hisses. Shao nods her head in agreement. Annabel sighs but is shaking slightly. Emile sighs. Avalyn looks around studying how they were going to get out to the bus. What they saw to make them so surprise! About 100 zombies roamed aimlessly just in the lobby of their school.

"Alright this is what we are going to do; we are going to go out in groups of two." Avalyn tells them.

"Alright I'll go last then; I want you guys to stay safe." Mark tells them. They nod, Emile walks over and stands next to him.

"I'll go last with him I want to make sure you guys get out safely." They nod again and get into groups. Shao is going with Sayaka, which leaves Annabel to go with Avalyn.

After a short debate of who would go first it was decided that Annabel and Avalyn would head out first. Mark handed Avalyn the key, while he handed her that Emile handed Annabel the sack full of medical supplies giving her a small hug and a good luck. They take their weapons out at the ready just in case they run into trouble.

"Just in case we don't make it take this for now." They nod at them and look at each other nodding at each other. They start to make their way down the bottom of the stairs heading out into the lobby were all the zombies were. Annabel starts to slide her feet along the floor to stop herself or the sack from making noise. Avalyn follows her idea and begins to do the same as they weave their way through the crowd of zombies. They start to get closer and closer to the luckily open door to the parking lot.

Everyone's heart starts to beat as Avalyn and Annabel got closer to the door; getting to the edge of the lobby they make their way outside. Finding more zombies then there was inside. But more spread out giving them a little more freedom. They weave their way around cars and more moaning zombies. Groups of them still were eating their latest prey. Annabel stares but her head snaps back and continues to move.

Cutting the distance in half to the short bus Annabel and Avalyn start to run, making it quietly and safely to the bus.

At the short bus-

Avalyn puts the key in turning it slowly making the door unlock to get in. She opens the door as quietly as she can, opening it just enough so they could get inside. Avalyn slips in and sits down right away letting out a large sigh. Annabel slips in after her sitting across from her letting out a sigh of her own. She looks over and smiles at Avalyn, causing her to smile back.

"We did it!" Annabel tells her. Avalyn nods happily.

"Now we just need to wait for the others." She tells Annabel. Annabel nods looking out the window.

(Back inside the school)

Shao and Sayaka are getting ready to leave their weapons out and ready to go if they needed them. They look back at Mark and Emile, seeing them giving them thumbs up and a small smile. They look back at each other and nod walking down the stairs slowly.

The two girls reach the ground of the lobby they start sliding their feet on the floor like Avalyn and Annabel had just done. They weave their way around Shao almost running into a zombie once; she holds her breath, it going right past her. She continues to move through the lobby to get out slowly.

Leaving the lobby they leave and sigh deeply as the scanned outside. More zombies… Sayaka slides around the cars making the path for Shao to follow. They reach the bus they squeeze through opening Avalyn had made, sitting in seats of their own letting out sighs of relief.

"Good job you guys!" Annabel says happily. They nod and smile back at her.

"Just one last group." Avalyn tells them. They smile and look out the window watching as the boys start to make their way out the school.

(To the boys and goodness this is not as long as it was before :()

They start weaving their way through doing what the other groups had done and sliding their feet across the ground, getting to the lobby door easily. They start weaving around the zombies outside. Emile trips over a dead body feeling himself falling 'is this how I'm going to die?' He asks himself. He feels arms catch him. He looks up and sees Mark smirking down at him.

"Need some help?" He whispers smugly. Emile nods and mouths a thank you. They hear a loud crash from school. Everything goes silent. They look around them all of the zombie heads turned to the school. They let out a wail at the same time and start making their way to the school, running. They look at each other.

"Fuck." Mark says under his breath, grabbing Emile's hand they start to run to the car. The two males didn't care about being quiet now since the Zombies are preoccupied. Mark pulls on Emile's hand and takes a sharp turn avoiding the marching zombies which make Emile's backpack slam into the car. The loud scrapping sound alerts some zombies and they turn their heads and start to make their way to them.

"Fuck!" Mark whispers again taking his brass knuckles out of his pocket throwing it over in a different direction causing it to make a loud crashing noise which makes most of the zombies head over to it. He looks over at Emile and they start making their way to the bus again trying to walk behind the zombies as they make their way to the brass knuckles. Getting to the bus they slip into the opening. Mark falling into a seat and Emile takes his own seat after closing the bus door. They all sigh and sit their relaxing for about a minute until Emile asks.

"How many of you guys have phones?" He looks around at the group. Mark, Annabel, Shao, and Avalyn all raise their hands. He nods.

"So where are we going anyways?" Annabel asks the group.

"We are gonna go to my house , I live under a gun shop so it's a good idea to head there, and we can get the food that I have. But I don't have that much so we are gonna need to stop somewhere." They nod again.

"There is a Wal-Mart near our house Mark." Emile tells him. Mark nods; they get questioning looks from the others in the bus.

"We live across from each other above the gun shop." He tells them. They nod.

"Alright we better get moving you guys!" Mark tells them getting in the driver's seat as he leaves his phone next to Annabel. He starts the bus up seeing it have a full tank he smiles happily. He moves to get out of the parking lot ramming into a group of zombies. Smiling he backs up and drives around them and out of the parking lot.

* * *

Group two (Finally for the second time ugh I'm still pissed at my computer!)

"Fuck!" Luke yells as he crashes into a desk (The loud noise they heard) a zombie on top of him pinning him down. The zombie was at least three times his size. Richard runs over axe in hand and slams it into the back of the zombies head the headless body hunches over and falls on top of Luke getting blood all over him. He shrugs it off of him.

"Thanks man." He pats Richards shoulder. He nods at him.

"Hey guys we might have a problem." John tells them looking over from the window. They all walk over looking outside finding most of the zombies walking over to the building. Leon sighs.

"Shit." He mumbles. Luke squints.

"Hey guys do you see those guys running?" He points outside to two people running the other way then the zombies. They all look. Cray face palms.

"It's Mr. Mark he got out, not that I'm surprised he plays all those zombie games." He mumbles the last part.

"Who's the dude running behind him?" John asks. Leon squints more.

"I think that's Emile I have him in my gym class." They nod.

"That must mean they already went to the office." They see Mark throw something causing most of the zombies to head to it. They watch as he gets into a bus and drives off. Luke takes his phone out and starts texting.

"You're texting at a time like this?" Cray asks him. Luke shakes his head.

"I'm texting Mark, I wanna see how he got the keys and maybe we can team up with him and his group." He shrugs. Leon nods.

"That's actually a good idea, if we had a bigger group it would be safer, even if it is harder to feed." Richard nods. Luke's phone goes off and he reads it out loud _'Hey there Luke! It's Annabel, we were super quiet when we got out. Avalyn figured out that the zombies only go by sound so we got past them. Mark agrees (And everyone else in the group) that it's a good idea that you are with us, he told me to tell you to get his keys in the office they are easy to find cause they have a left for dead key chain on them. Ohh and Avalyn tells me to tell you that you should get medical supplies from the nurse's office she left some for other people! Stay safe you guys!_' They nod; Richard had a small blush on his face 'I get to spend time with Annabel!'

"Ask her who all is in her group." Cray tells Luke. Luke nods and asks her sending the text. His phone vibrates a minute later '_Ohh we have Mark, Avalyn, Emile, Shao, Sayaka, and me!_' He reads it out loud again.

"Alright I'm pretty sure I can get along with everyone in that group what about you guys?" Richard asks them. They all nod.

"Let's go to the office to get the keys and supplies, and get out of this hell hole." Cray tells them. They agree and get their weapons out and start making their way upstairs to get to the office. They get outside the door.

"Who's gonna go in?" John asks them. Richard and Leon step forward.

"I'm pretty quiet and quick so I'll get the medical stuff." Leon tells them. They nod and look over at Richard.

"I'm fast and quiet too." Luke's phone goes off _'Ohh ya! Mark tells me that we will be waiting in Emile's apartment cause Marks keys are on his key chain (He is so forgetful!) and Avalyn tells me to tell you to look through the medical list for people in your group and see if they have any medicine their , to get it for them cause we might not have the chance to like go to everyone's house you know? OHHH and Marks says dont worry about gas he just filled up his car this morning_' He passes around his phone to everyone. Getting it back he puts it in his pocket.

Richard and Leon look at each other, and Leon opens the door quietly. Slipping in, Richard slips in after him. There were only about 15 zombies in the room. They split up and go their different ways; Richard makes it over to the key rack grabbing the keys with the left for dead key chain on it. He slips back around the office to the door, stepping outside he shows them the keys, they nod and wait for Leon. Leon walks to the nurse's room the door closed; He opens it slowly, slipping in. He looks around to find no zombies in the room. He begins to pack the medical things in the new bag John had given him before he entered the office. He starts to look at the charts finding that only Luke had medicine here for his migraines. He finds the keys to the medicine box on the desk. He opens it and grabs Luke's bottle first then grabbing all the other bottles leaving only a couple for other people. He stuffs it all in the bag. Closing the box, he leaves the keys in it. He walks to the door and slips out again weaving his way through the office. Getting out near the guys he shuts the door quietly.

"That was easier than I thought." He says looking at Richard. He nods in agreement.

"Before we leave to go outside let's find Marks car. Does anyone know what it looks like?" Cray asks everyone. Luke nods

"It's a black pickup truck." Cray nods and looks out into the parking lot and points.

"Alright it's right there , we can leave out the back door and scale the wall until we get to the truck he is pretty close near the school." Cray tells them.

"Ya I think that would be the best idea." John agrees. The others agree soon after him and start heading down the hall weapons out again. They hear a groan the zombies were pushing up on all the doors in a classroom. They start to walk faster getting to the stairs which had a couple walking dead on it. They start walking down; they reach the bottom and start making their way for the door on the right.

They open it slowly and put a wedge in the door to keep it open as they slip out. They begin to scale the wall getting closer to the parking lot. The black pickup truck in sight, they slowly make it to the truck.

"Who can drive?" Leon asks everyone. Luke raises his hand along with the other three guys.

"Who should drive?" He asks fixing the question. They all point to Cray.

"He drives fast from what I see but he is safe!" Luke whispers. They nod and Richard hands Cray the keys. He sighs and unlocks the door. Getting in the driver's side, the others slide in barley fitting, giving just enough (barely any really) personal space. Cray starts the engine it roaring to life the sound grabs the zombie's attention. Cray shifts gears and puts the car in reverse. Running over some, he shifts again putting it in drive hitting more. He drives out of the parking lot.

"Alright Luke lead the way." Leon tells him. Luke nods and tells Cray where to go.

* * *

Group three! _(Finally the last group I might get it done for you in one day!)_

"Ugh how long will it take for us to get out of this school!" Molly asks loudly. Daisy looks at her.

"30 minutes tops Molly don't worry." Molly nods happy with this answer.

"Where are we going anyways?" Molly questions.

We are going to the office to get keys for one of the buses." Alice tells her. Omar leading them out of the class room down to the office.

"Why I have a car we can take it!" Molly tells them showing them her keys.

"Did you listen to what we were saying earlier?" Omar asks her softly. She shakes her head.

"Nah I was looking outside. Saw some other people escaping so I watched them."

"You didn't think of telling us?!" Daisy exclaims.

"I didn't think it was important. It was a bunch of dudes. They took Mr. Marks truck." Daisy face palms.

"Did you know any of them; maybe have their number to ask them where they were going? We could join them." Alice tells her. Molly thinks for a second.

"Well I did see Luke. But I don't have his number." She tells them.

"I do so I'll text him." Omar tells her and pulls out his phone

"We should stay somewhere not in the open while we try to figure this out." Daisy tells them. They nod and head to a bathroom. Weapons out looking around checking it making sure it was clear of zombies. It was clean. They all got in and locked the door. The big window letting a large amount of light into the dark room. Omar starts to text Luke. Once he got done he let out a sigh

"I just hope he has his phone with him."

"Well he seems attached to it so I don't think that will be a problem." Molly tells them. Alice nods in agreement

"Even if I don't know him that well he is always on that thing in class."

"I guess I can understand that." Omar says right as his phone vibrates. _'OMAR dude! It's awesome to know that you (that your group is ok too cause they are all pretty cute) are ok, we are headed to Marks house and he said it was cool that we took his car. As for joining us (cause I asked the guys ugh a group of all guys I can't handle it! I need some ladies! Or a cute one ((Like Alice... but don't tell her I said that please!))) My group said it was cool, so I asked Mark (and his group) they are cool with it also. The more the merrier they say! We are gonna meet at Marks place and plan from their. You remember where it is! So ill see you their in like 40 minutes! Luke out!'_ He reads them the text (leaving out the Alice part.) Omar looks over at Molly.

"You said your car was outside, would it be big enough to fit us and is it quiet?" Omar asks her.

"Ya it fits like eight people since I took my mom's new car to school today and yes it's quiet."

"Looks like all we need is medical supplies then." Alice tells them. They nod.

"I have an idea actually" Daisy says. They look at her.

"Well in this case we won't run into as many zombies, we go out the window and get in the nurses room through that window." She tells them.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea but how will we get out there?" Molly asks her. Alice smiles and holds up her metal tonfas.

"I'm going to wedge this in to break the window on one side, since it's already pretty old it will be easy to break." They nod as she gets up and walks over to the window shoving it between the windowsill and the window, she pushes down and it snaps. She smiles at them again and climbs out the window and onto the roof not one zombie is up there.

"Alright Molly where is the car?" Alice asks her. Molly looks around and point in the middle of the parking lot.

"Right over there. At least there's not a lot of zombies over there right?" She asks looking at her. Alice nods.

"Alright Omar come to the nurse's room with me. You guys stay on the roof and figure out the best way to get to the car." Alice tells them as her and Omar start walking to the nurse's office. She, this time, doesn't have to jam something in the window, she opens it (it's like a normal houses window that you pull up and stuff). She steps in and looks around finding no zombies. She grabs Omar's backpack and opens it throwing stuff out. He grabs it from her and starts taking things out but keeping one book in.

"I like the book." He says slowly, she nods and grabs the rest of the medical supplies she looks at the sheet for the names. Alice puts it down. None of the people in her group needed medicine; she opens the medicine box and takes all the bottles. Omar looks at her funny.

"What? I want to just keep safe." He nods, she starts going through the desk grabbing other things. She finds a medical book and stuffs it in the bag. She gets up zipping it back up and hands it to Omar.

"Ready to go?" She asks him. He nods sliding it on his back. They jump out the window and head to their group again.

"Alright what's up how are we gonna get there fastest?"

"Well we are gonna take this latter down. Since it comes off in the middle of the parking lot, we are gonna weave through those cars over there to get to Molly's car (it's actually a van but...)." Alice tells them.

"Sounds good. Let's do this." Omar tells them. He gets on the latter making his way down it, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He gets to the ground and steps down soon after him. He checks it _'YOO dude I forgot to tell y'all but zombies here only go by sound_'.

Omar sighs to himself 'how can I be friends with a person that loud?' He shakes his head and shows the others the text. They nod and start to make their way to the car. They go around slowly, Omar stops in the front causing Alice to crash into him. She looks up sheepishly and mouths sorry. He acknowledges her apology and starts to walk again, wanting to just run to the car.

He speeds it up a little fast walking to the car, no zombie in sight. He checks his phone for the time. 5pm. It took ten minutes from school to get to Mark's house the way Cray drove(he drives fast) it should only take them about 15 minutes. They get to the car and Molly unlocks it getting into the driver's side. Omar gets in the passenger's seat. Alice and Daisy get in the back. Molly turns the car on _(She has the button thing instead of putting the key in)._ Once they all get buckled in she backs out of the spot leaving some zombies start to follow the car but they are too slow. She speeds out of there. 'Alright make that 10 minutes, she drives just as fast as Luke' Omar says sighing. He can finally relax.

* * *

Yo yoyoyoyoyyoyoyo I finished woo! I'm really excited to start the next chapter! Super sorry their wasnt a lot of violence in it (Maybe next chapter ((well yes next chapter))) Alright so for the couple things I want you guys to vote these are the ones I have the top two have more then one vote for them.

Annabel X Richard

Molly X Luke

Also got more then one vote (I think)

Shao X John

other then that there is:

Alice X Leon

Leon X Emile

Avalyn X Omar

I also got a Annabel X Mark...

Not really any so the OC's that are left out are

Sayaka

Cray (I like the idea of Cray and Mark together ...*cough* I *cough* ship *cough* it *cough

Daisy!

Please vote or make a new couple idea! I want to pick by the next chapter! (I think two weeks or less for that cause I have another Oc story to write)


End file.
